Lui dire
by Dilinzzo
Summary: Il fallait qu'il lui dise ce qu'il ressentait pour qu'il n'ait plus à se cacher. Et se soir c'était décidé, il le ferait, et quelque soit sa réaction, il sera libéré d'un poids. Mais n'est-ce pas trop tard ? Tony risque fort de tomber de haut en apprenant la chose la plus improbable qu'il soit. Une nouvelle qui risque fort de détruire l'équipe. (et nous aussi les fans ;-)
1. Chapter 1

**Kikou !**

Cet OS, à l'origine, qui devait se faire en deux parties, se transforme finalement en mini fic. Il n'avait donc plus aucune raison de se trouver dans "Réaliser des rêves". Je me permets donc de le rééditer ici en tant que nouvelle fic bien que se soit dans le but du point dernier de sa liste, à savoir "Lui dire . . ."

Il se trouve aussi que, par le hasard des choses, mon enthousiasme c'est transformé en petite spéculation sur le départ de Cote de Pablo. Serte, je sais pertinemment que ça ne se passera pas ainsi mais l'idée me plaît pour dire vrai.

Voici donc les deux premiers chapitres en espérant que tout cela vous plaise. Surtout vous les amateurs de Tibbs comme moi ;-) et espère revoir mes lecteurs que j'avais dans mes OS et c'est pour cela que pour ceux qui ont déjà lu le dernier chapitre des mes OS allez directement au chapitre deux.

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Assis dans sa voiture, à une heure tardive, il regardait la maison de l'autre côté de la route, faiblement éclairée par les lumières extérieurs de la rue.

Il attendait que le propriétaire de ces lieux revienne se demandant s'il faisait la bonne chose ou non. Mais ce qui c'était passé dans ces derniers mois devait être mis au clair s'il voulait avancer dans la vie.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'il en arriverait là mais il le fallait, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait.

Il dévie la tête en direction du bruit de moteur et suivit du regard la voiture jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'arrêta dans l'allée de la maison. Les phares de la voiture s'éteignirent laissant descendre la personne qu'il attendait maintenant depuis plus de quinze minutes, une éternité.

De loin, cette personne ressemblait qu'à une ombre mais sa démarche la trahissait et c'était bien celle qu'il attendait.

Le moment était enfin arrivé, de franchir le pas ou la ligne plutôt.

La personne disparu dans la maison, refermant derrière elle la porte d'entrée mais il était hors de question que cela ferme la porte de la future conversation.

Tony ferma les yeux pour se donner du courage. Chose qui lui fallait pour affronter cette personne.

Mais en repensant à cette nuit, à ce dérapage, ce moment de faiblesse qui les a unis pour un temps, il se décida et sortit de sa voiture.

* * *

**Flashback.**

_Huit jours auparavant._

- Après-demain c'est la reprise.

- Ça te fait peur.

- Moi peur ! Tu rigoles. Non, c'est juste qu'on s'habitue à ne rien faire et en même temps à faire tout ce qu'on veut.

Les deux anciens agents, qui le seront de nouveau bientôt, se regardèrent longuement à cette remarque. Puis les deux se mirent à parler en même temps en interpellant l'autre par son prénom, ce qui les fit sourire.

- Honneur aux dames.

- Depuis quand tu es galant Tony ?

- Y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores sur moi Zee-vah. Tu ne vois en moi qu'un coéquipier mais je suis un tout autre homme à l'extérieur.

- Je sais.

- Tu sais ?

- J'ai déjà rencontré le vrai DiNozzo.

- Oh, tu veux parler de Pa . . .

- Pas que.

- De Ber . . .

- Et tant d'autres fois. Surtout ces derniers temps.

- Et que penses-tu de lui ?

- Que c'est homme merveilleux.

Puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva, ils s'offrirent l'un à l'autre pour la première fois.

**Fin du Flashback**

* * *

Tony foulait le bitume à petites enjambées toujours pas sûr de ce qu'il allait dire à ce sujet.

Pendant près de quatre mois, ils s'étaient vus, tournés autour, avaient ris ensemble, s'étaient découvert l'un à l'autre et ce soir-là s'étaient découvert bien plus que ce qu'ils auraient imaginé.

Booster par ce souvenir de bien être qu'il avait ressentis blottit dans ses bras, peau contre peau, envoûté par son parfum, s'offrant un moment de pur innocence remplis de plaisir jouissif, juste les yeux dans les yeux, oubliant tout le reste, mais tout de suite détruit par les remords de leurs actes, Tony mis ses poings en boule, crispa la mâchoire et accéléra le pas.

Ça ne pouvait pas durer, il fallait qu'il mette carte sur table s'il voulait que ça aboutisse.

Les jours suivant leur reprise au travail, aucun des deux n'avaient reparlé de ce soir-là.

Les simples regards gênés entre eux aurait pu trahir aux autres qu'effectivement il s'était passé quelque-chose mais personne ne leur en avait parlé ou reproché, personne, ni même eux.

Plusieurs fois, lui ou elle avait essayé d'aller vers l'autre, mais à chaque fois ils avaient été interrompus par un collègue ou une affaire. Même les voyages dans l'ascenseur étaient devenus long et silencieux.

La gêne entre eux était devenue palpable. Ils s'étaient rapprochés et pourtant tous les éloignaient à présent.

Le travail avait repris, ainsi que toutes les règles qui lui étaient liées.

Et cette soirée fut enfermée dans une boîte comme un rêve qui ne pouvait se réaliser.

Enfermé mais pas oublié et c'était la raison de sa présence ce soir.

Il entra dans la maison avec toute l'énergie encaissée par les souvenirs sans même annoncer sa présence sachant que la porte était toujours ouverte pour lui. Il se dirigea directement là où il savait qu'il allait trouver la personne concernée.

Il descendit donc les marches menant à elle et effectivement elle était-là, assise au centre de la pièce travaillant déjà sur un nouveau projet, mais Tony ne s'y arrêta pas, ni même la regarda.

Il alla vers le fond de la salle où il y prit un verre pour se verser un remontant qu'il avala d'une traite lui brûlant la gorge au passage. Puis fit claquer le verre vide sur la table de bois tout en se retournant.

- Gibbs ! Faut qu'on parle.

* * *

_Voiloù. Es-je réussi à vous faire croire qu'il voulait aller voir Ziva? _


	2. Chapter 2

**Re-kikou !**

Voici donc la suite, il n'y a rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est du pur Tibbs comme j'aime, vous comprendrez en lisant.

Je vous laisse donc le faire.

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_- Gibbs faut qu'on parle !_

Gibbs leva la tête de la pièce de bois nouvellement poncée pour regarder son agent inhabituellement nerveux. Mais il se doutait bien de la conversation à venir et il laissa faire.

Tony se passa une main nerveuse en arrière dans ses cheveux et se mit à arpenter la cave en faisant des allés retours devant Gibbs qui le suivait des yeux silencieusement.

Puis finalement Tony se lança.

- Ecoute, je sais que quand j'ai entamé une relation avec EJ tu n'étais pas très content et tu me l'as fait savoir. Mais je ne pense pas que mon travail en a pâti à cause de cela.

Tony s'arrêta dans sa marche et leva les yeux vers Gibbs qui était toujours à l'écoute. Mais Tony y vit quelque-chose dans son regard qui en disait long donc il se corrigea dans ses dires.

- Oui, bon, peut-être que j'étais un peu ailleurs de temps en temps. Surtout quand elle était avec un autre agent mais ça c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Tu sais ça ? Tu sais que je ne suis plus aussi juvénile ?

Tony attendit sa réponse en regardant droit dans les yeux de son patron. Gibbs soupira en voyant le regard intense de supplication que lui lança son agent. Il se leva donc doucement de sa chaise.

- Ecoute Tony, il faut que je te dise . . .

- Non, toi écoute Gibbs.

Tony se remit à arpenter la pièce tout en se repassant une main dans ses cheveux, les yeux baissés en direction du sol évitant tout contact visuel déstabilisant de la part de Gibbs.

- Je sais que tu as remarqué des changements depuis notre retour au NCIS. Et je sais aussi que tu te doutais bien que ça allé arriver un jour. Je sais également que c'est peut-être stupide, que je suis sûrement stupide d'avoir laissé les choses se passer ainsi, mais bon sang Gibbs, je ne suis qu'un homme. Un homme avec des sentiments. Tu me vois peut-être encore comme le gamin qui a rejoint ton équipe il y a onze ans, le gamin arrogant et dragueur de tout ce qui bouge et c'est peut-être le cas encore aujourd'hui. Du moins, je veux dire, c'était peut-être le cas encore il y a quelques-mois mais j'ai changé.

Il s'arrêta une nouvelle fois pour se remettre face à Gibbs qui arborait une étrange mine triste. Cela déstabilisa un temps Tony mais il continua.

- J'ai changé Gibbs !

- Tony . . .

Tony n'attendant pas une réponse à son affirmation, coupa Gibbs une nouvelle fois dans son élan en levant une main pour le stopper.

- Non, non laisse-moi finir. Ce que j'essaie de te dire Gibbs, c'est que de temps en temps, les choses se passent et qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Je sais que c'est interdit, que ce n'est pas bien, mais je suis sûr que si tu nous laisses une chance, on te prouvera que c'est possible de lier les deux. Tu ne verras pas la différence au boulot, comme si notre relation n'existait pas. Pendant notre petit arrêt on s'est rapproché et . . . et c'était inévitable Gibbs. C'est juste ce qu'il nous fallait finalement. Cette pause nous a prouvé qu'on était bien ensemble et qu'on avait besoin l'un de l'autre. Et l'autre soir . . . enfin tu vois . . . l'autre soir, ben, les choses sont allées plus loin et . . .

Tony regarda Gibbs se passer une main lasse sur le visage comme s'il savait que leur relation avait été là mais qu'elle n'avait pas aboutie. Tony grinça des dents et essaya de continuer tant bien que mal.

- . . . et on s'est sentit bien, jusqu'à ce qu'on réalise que ce n'était pas possible de vivre dans l'interdit. C'est pour cela que je suis ici Gibbs. Je me suis dit que si je te disais ce qu'il en était réellement entre Ziva et moi ça irait mieux pour tout le monde.

Tony avala difficilement sa salive à cela. Ça y est, il avait dit.

- Tony . . .

- Non Gibbs, je crois que tu n'as pas bien compris. Je ne te demande pas si tu es d'accord ou non, je te dis juste que c'est comme ça et que tu ne peux rien y faire. Mais tu sais aussi que approbation compte pour moi alors ne détruit pas tout.

- Tony, elle est partie.

Mais Tony ne l'entendit pas, tellement préoccupé par ce qu'il avait à finir de dire. Il se remit à arpenter la salle.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est que finalement on avait tous les deux ces sentiments depuis longtemps et qu'on ne le savait pas ou tout simplement on ne voulait pas l'admettre. Quoiqu'il en soit, aujourd'hui, je ne peux plus faire semblant de ne pas les avoir et tu ne peux pas m'interdire de les avoir. Je n'y arriver . . .

- Tony arrête.

Tony s'arrêta net dans ses pas, étonné, et se retourna sur Gibbs qui avait haussé le ton pour avoir son attention mais Tony, ne voulant pas se laisser faire, leva la voix à son tour.

- Non, je n'arrêterais pas. Pas cette fois. J'ai trop souvent refoulé mes sentiments et je ne peux plus continuer comme ça. J'ai passé la quarantaine Gibbs et je ne veux pas finir seul . . .

- Elle est partie DiNozzo.

Tony regarda incrédule Gibbs qui venait de hurler les mots qu'il ne comprenait pas. Des mots qu'il ne voulait pas comprendre.

- Elle est quoi ?

Il demanda doucement pas sûr s'il voulait réellement bien savoir.

Gibbs voyant la détresse dans le regard de Tony baissa le ton comme pour parler à enfant.

- Elle est partie Tony.

Tony ferma la bouche pour assimiler la réponse et la rouvrit pour parler mais aucun son ne sortit. Il referma donc la bouche et se laissa tomber en arrière pour se retrouver assis sur la dernière marche des escaliers complètement abasourdi par les faits. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque-chose à dire tout en regardant le vide la tête baissée, puis finalement il demanda la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit dans un murmure.

- Quand ?

Gibbs regarda tristement son agent et fit quelques pas vers lui pour lui répondre.

- Il y a environ deux heures.

- Où ?

- Stockholm. Elle va vivre quelque temps avec une amie d'enfance. Je l'ai accompagné à l'aéroport tout à l'heure.

Tony leva les yeux vers son patron étonné par la dernière remarque.

- Tu étais au courant depuis quand ?

- Le lendemain de notre reprise.

- Depuis une semaine . . . et tu n'as rien dit ?

- Ce n'était pas à moi de le dire Tony. Elle a donné sa lettre de démission définitive au directeur et m'en a parler ensuite.

- Elle t'a parlé de nous ?

- Elle n'a pas eu à le faire.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que comme tu l'as dit, je m'en doutais et son départ en était la preuve.

- Non, non, et non.

Tony se releva pour faire face de nouveau à Gibbs en le regardant cette fois-ci droit dans les yeux, sans plus aucune appréhension ou inquiétude, l'incrédibilité remplacée par la colère. Une colère nourrit par la trahison de l'abandon qu'il ressentait.

- Ce que je veux savoir, c'est pourquoi tu l'as laissé faire ?

- Pardon ?

- Oui, tu as très bien compris. Si tu savais pour Ziva et moi, pourquoi tu l'as laissé partir ? Tu te doutais bien quand même de ma réaction.

- Je pensais qu'elle t'en avait parlé et que tu le savais. Je croyais que c'était pour ça que tu étais là. Mais de toute évidence tu ne l'étais pas.

- Non, de toute évidence le pauvre petit DiNozzo c'est encore une fois fait passé pour un imbécile de première classe.

- Tony . . .

- Qui d'autre était au courant ?

Gibbs inspira longuement en pesant le pour et le contre pour savoir s'il fallait ou non dire la vérité. Mais à quoi bon mentir, de toute façon le mal était fait.

- Tout le monde !

- Wow ! C'est pire que ce que je pensais.

Tony tourna les talons pour cacher la peine écrit sur son visage et Gibbs continua l'explication.

- On était tous là ce soir pour lui dire au revoir. On pensait que c'était trop dur pour toi et que c'était la raison de ton absence. On pensait, . . . je pensais qu'elle t'avait déjà dit ses adieux. Mais je devrais mieux la connaitre ainsi que toi. Je me suis bien planté sur toute la ligne. Je suis désolé Tony.

Tony, en entendant les excuses inattendues et plutôt rare de la part de son patron, se retourna sur lui tout en rigolant nerveusement.

- Non tu ne l'es pas !

- Si ! Je suis désolé que ça se passe ainsi.

- C'est faux Gibbs et tu le sais.

Cette fois-ci Tony ne riait plus et les traits crispés de son visage prouvaient toute sa colère.

- Je ne comprends pas. Où veux-tu en venir Tony ?

- La seule chose que tu sois peut-être désolé, c'est que j'ai encore été un faible et laissé mon cœur parler au lieu de ma tête. Mais en aucun cas tu es désolé de son départ.

- Tu as raison. Je ne le suis pas.

Pour Tony cela était trop à entendre et serra aussi fort qu'il le put ses dents entre elles pour éviter de dire quelque-chose de méchant. Il préféra à la place se retourner pour monter les marches et ainsi quitter les lieux aussi rapidement que possible.

Gibbs soupira tout en jurant.

Comment les choses ont pu tourner aigre aussi rapidement ?

Jamais ça ne sera plus pareil et il le savait. Mais il savait également que ce qui semblait insurmontable pour le moment était avec le temps supportable. Les changements ont certes du mauvais mais aussi du bon.

Mais ce qui le dérangeait le plus, c'est que pour l'instant son agent croyait que tout le monde c'était lié contre lui et qu'il lui en voulait tout particulièrement. Et que si les choses n'étaient pas mises au point, là, ce soir, ce n'est pas un agent mais deux qu'il perdra. Et ce n'était nullement envisageable, pas dans ses conditions.

Gibbs ne voulait en aucun cas laissé son agent dans cet état avec des idées en tête erronées sur sa personne. Il lui devait des explications qui le veuille ou non. Il le suivit donc et essaya de le rattraper dans la rue sombre avant qu'il ne parte, ou qu'il le perde pour toujours.

* * *

_Et voiloù pour aujourd'hui. Oui c'est du Tibbs assez houleux et qui va continuer un peu. Hi j'adore. Oui c'est rare que je dise ça de mes écrits mais pour une fois je suis assez . . . euh . . . fière. Et vous, vous aimez ?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kiloukou !**

Et oui c'est moi.

Je recommence doucement mon rythme d'écriture, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais tenir mais en attendant voici une petite suite de cette fic. Encore un chapitre normalement après et elle sera finie.

Alors **bonne lecture.**

* * *

Gibbs se mit à trottiner en voyant Tony marcher d'un pas rapide jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Tony attend !

Mais ce dernier se contenta de secouer la tête négativement.

Il prit ses clés de voiture et commença à ouvrir la porte. Mais la main de Gibbs repoussa la portière. Tony serra les dents et se tourna vers lui, la haine écrit sur son visage.

- Laisse moi tranquille.

- Non, pas avant qu'on se soit expliqué.

- Huit. Huit ans. C'est le temps qu'il m'a fallu pour me rende compte que je voulais qu'elle soit plus qu'une amie. Y a cinq ans, j'ai réalisé que je ne pouvais pas vivre sans elle. Mais elle faisait sa vie de son côté, et je faisait la mienne. Tu sais pourquoi ? A cause de ta stupide règle.

- Mes règles sont là pour une raison et on en a la preuve aujourd'hui. Je savais, je sais qu'une relation entre collègue peut ruiner nos vies.

- Nous sommes pas toi Gibbs. Ce qui c'est passé avec Jenny se sont tes affaires. Une histoire d'un soir, c'était différent.

- C'est la même chose. Et Ziva s'en est rendue compte. C'est pour cela qu'elle est partie.

- Elle est partie parce qu'elle avait peur de ta réaction et n'avait pas envie de vivre cachée. Elle a préféré partir à cause de toi.

Tony avait crié sa dernière phrase faisant ainsi aboyer les chiens du quartier. Quelques lumières des maisons alentours s'allumèrent. Mais aucun des deux agents ni firent attention.

- Tu te trompes Tony. Sinon elle ne serait pas venue me voir en premier.

- Alors vas-y explique moi. Explique à ton stupide agent pourquoi ? Vas-y ?

Une nouvelle fois Tony avait hurler. Un homme sortit de chez lui enroulé dans une robe de chambre.

- Hey ! C'est quoi ce vacarme ?

Tony et Gibbs se retournèrent sur le voisin.

- Excusez nous monsieur. On va faire attention. Lui dit alors Gibbs.

- Ouai bah y a intérêt sinon j'appelle les flics.

Puis le voisin rentra chez lui en claquant la porte.

- Aller Tony rentrons. Allons parler calmement à l'intérieur.

- Non Gibbs, tout ce que je veux pour le moment c'est être seul.

Il s'en retourna pour rouvrir sa portière mais Gibbs l'attrapa par le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Tony, ne pars pas dans cette état d'esprit.

Tony fit un geste sec pour se débarrasser de l'emprise de Gibbs qui le lâcha.

- Je vais très bien ne t'inquiète pas. Lui répondit-il le sarcasme dans la voix sans même se retourner. Puis il monta dans sa voiture.

Une nouvelle fois Gibbs bloqua la porte et se pencha légèrement vers l'habitacle.

- Ne fais rien que tu puisses regretter.

Tony tourna la tête vers Gibbs à cette phrase, les yeux remplis de fureur et prit la poignet intérieur de la portière.

- Attention les doigts.

Et à peine après que Gibbs se soit dégagé, Tony claqua la porte et partis en faisant rugir son moteur.

Gibbs regarda la voiture de son agent disparaître dans la rue puis se passa une main lasse sur le visage avant de s'en retourner chez lui, espérant que Tony ne fasse rien de stupide et qu'il le retrouve demain au bureau.

Pendant ce temps, Tony roulait à vive allure dans les rues sombres et désertes de Washington sans même savoir où il allait.

Il était là, assis dans sa voiture, le pied sur la pédale, le paysage défilant dans un floue totale, les mains crispées sur le volant, les yeux se remplissant de larmes qui ne couleront pas. Il était trop en colère pour cela.

Ruminant sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, il accéléra de plus bel alors qu'il arriva à une intersection avec des feux de signalisation.

Son feu était rouge mais il ne le vit pas. Il continua sa route et ne se rendit que trop tard qu'une voiture venait de sa droite, le bruit du klaxon le réveillant de sa transe.

Et dans une tentative désespérée d'éviter la collision, il tourna le volant sur sa gauche. Mais l'autre véhicule le percuta quand même légèrement dans le par choc arrière. Mais vu à la vitesse excessive à laquelle il roulait cela suffit pour qu'il perde le contrôle de sa voiture.

Et alors que l'autre s'arrêta en plein milieu de l'intersection, Tony essaya en vain de retenir son volant tout en appuyant sur les freins alors que sa voiture tourna sur elle-même. Puis il vit l'angle du mur du bâtiment se rapprocher dangereusement. Alors, dans une dernière montée d'instinct de survit il mit ses bras croisés devant son visage avant le choc inévitable.


End file.
